Limits Prologue
by Dark Silencer
Summary: *Tai angst* When to much pressure is placed upon you, you can slowly brake apart


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

****

Limits Prologue 

'I can't take this anymore. I'm drowning and drowning fast . . .'

"Tai, why aren't you asleep?" My head snaps whipping behind me as I stare into my sisters' Kari's gentle eyes. Putting on a grin I counter,

"Why aren't you asleep?" 

"Tai . . ." Kari sounded exasperated as she rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just get some sleep okay? We're probably going to have a big day tomorrow. We have to find a way back home!" Again those gentle eyes stare at me as she slowly rests her head back down to a good nights rest. Kari's so little she shouldn't be here. Leaning against a rugged tree I felt like vanishing to a place of oblivion and never returning. Or better yet, go off alone . . . alone so that I could destroy all the evil digimon and my friends would be safe. But I know that would be impossible. But I could still try . . . right? No. I can't abandon them. I wouldn't be able to protect them and Kari I couldn't leave her, she's my little sis after all. Sliding down to the damp ground I covered my face within my hands. I don't know how long I can keep this up . . . 

Standing up, if we had a clock it would've been around two in the morning. Looking around at the others, I notice that they're all asleep . . . sound asleep . . . peaceful for once no troubles, no worries. I had to get some fresh air. Of course we were all already outside, so I settled for a walk. Disappearing into the bleak darkness far away from the camp we set up I headed for the mountains. Cold wind bit at my exposed skin. Only wearing a T-shirt and shorts doesn't really help you on cold nights. 

"So what do we have here?" I jumped as a cruel dark voice cut through the silence that once peacefully surrounded me. 

"What do you want? Why are you after me again?" I shouted back.

"What courage do we have here?" It taunted. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to come for a walk. Then again it's better then putting the others in danger. 

"Idea's like this boy is the ones that are going to get your friends killed." 

"Wha . . ." The voice chilled me to the bones, I was literally shaking but quickly forced myself to stop. I couldn't show this thing any weaknesses. "So what's it to you?" I challenged with a smirk. The voice just laughed back, I felt something as sharp as a butcher's knifes blade stab me straight threw my heart. Searing . . . hot . . . lava . . . burning . . . liquid . . . pain ripped through my body. I stumbled to the ground closing my eyes' tightly. What's happening to me? All in an instant it stopped. Breathing raggedly I gasped tasting bitter iron blood in my mouth. My stomach ached like hell and I fell flat on the ground. Rolling over so my body faced the skies. I stared at the darkness of it all . . . the sky and all its glittering stars. Tears pricked at the corner of my brown eyes. 'Tai get a grip on yourself.' I berated myself, but the agony wouldn't stop. The voice . . . again . . . it seemed to blur slurred together in my ears. 

"Havvvvveee ennnooouugggghhh?" I felt like screaming as something rammed into my left upper-arm, but the scream caught in my throat caught jammed in it with all my tears that were already there. My hearing came back as the dark sinister voice continued its tirade, 

"This . . . is all the pain you have caused. This is for being alive." 

"Alive?" I heard myself question softly, deliriously. Everything blurred as I coughed up blood. Blood . . . my blood. What is this . . . the twentieth time this . . . digimon, being, came after me? I should've learned by now. What did I do wrong? Tortured, damn it I feel like I have millions of paper cuts all over my body, and you know how small they are but they always hurt like . . . 

"Don't you know . . . you know . . . faith is the key . . . key." My head feels like a drum set, being abused by a two-year old, everything seemed to echo like a guitar amplifier at a huge rock concert. "Faith, courage . . . trust, bravery, confidence, boldness all those words are similar to faith and courage. Not to mention you have hope." 

"The faith and courage, the hope you only have. The faith in your friends and courage to protect them, the hope you have to reach a better life." The voice laughed menacingly, "To tell you the truth I'm surprised you haven't given up yet. I'll be back though . . . you better watch your back." The coldness that raided my body stiff vanished. I convulsed but finally got a hold of myself and slowly stood onto my feet. Swaying a little I finally got the courage . . . courage the whole damn thing that got me in this mess. Looking down at myself the image was the same as every other time when I've met up with this . . . stalker. He always seemed to get me when I was alone . . . all alone . . . 

##### Flashback

You'll forever be alone Tai . . . no one cares enough about you to worry when you're missing. They wouldn't care if you got hurt. They just tolerate you. Tolerate you so they have more power . . . Aguman is all they care about and for him to stay you have to too. You'll forever be alone Tai . . . forever alone . . .

  
**End Flashback**

Looking down at myself the vision that greeted me would've made anyone else cringe, but for once I didn't seem to care and I didn't know why. Blood thick sticky blood covered my cloths causing them to cling to my wounds that were now only deep gashes. None were close to his heart though and I wondered why I felt pain there. Brushing it off as nothing I sneaked back to camp, cleaned out my wounds bounded them up and changed into different new clothes, drowning my other ones in the river near by. Sneaking back to the camp I laid down, no one even knew I was gone and hopefully never will. For I kept it a secret for over a month and nobody seemed to notice then . . . so why would they notice now . . . 


End file.
